onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Share the World
Share the World! is the tenth opening theme for the One Piece anime sung by TVXQ, who also did the previous opening, the We Are! remix Opening The opening begins underwater in a first person style, the camera head up till it goes above water and we see the sun. Cut to the Straw Hat crew on the Sunny Go before the camera zooms out. Cut to the sea and a shot of the Red Line as the One Piece title comes up. It then goes to a monochrome scene of the Straw Hats against one of the Pacifista as it attack them with a laser, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji dodge the attack while the other Straw Hat reel back from the explosion. The three strongest Straw Hats then proceed to counterattack ending in big bang as Luffy goes to hit the cyborg. We're shown the Straw Hat individually, the screen freezing and zooming in on each as their names and some detail about them are displayed: Luffy fishing on Sunny; Zoro with a dog on a bench, yawning at the same time (Zoro is seen wearing glasses andwe can see Brook behind him); Nami is reading a newspaper and drinking some tea; Usopp coming to her table, carrying Nami's shopping; Sanji in Sunny's kitchen, cooking; Chopper's on Sunny's deck feeding some gulls; Robin reading on the deck, behind Luffy (when he fall over the railing, she use her power, not turning around, to catch him); Franky in town, selecting swimsuit; and Brook playing his violin for a group of kids. Then to the Straw Hat relaxing before showing their hands in an "all in" fashion. Cut to Luffy surfing a wave as the Straw Hats on the Sunny watch (Zoro and Sanji fighting for a surf board). He loses his balance after catching some air prompting Chopper and Brook to jump in and rescue him (of course forgetting they're Devil Fruit users too). The next shot is the three laying on the deck of the Sunny near drowned and bumps on their heads (maybe by Nami) as their surrounded by the other Straw Hats, with Luffy in Fuusen mode most likely due to swallowing too much water, (Zoro and Sanji is moping because they broke their surfboard). Cut to the crew running across a sunset backdrop then to their Jolly Roger before the background changes to a stormy one. The Sunny Go surrounded by marine ships before the crew activate the Gaol Cannon and fire. Next comes the Eleven Supernovas (excluding Luffy and Zoro) as they scroll across the screen (with symbols slightly faded in the background representing them: Trafalgar Law has his Jolly Roger symbol; Bonney and Bege both have shadowy stripes, Killer had large black circles; X. Drake had a prominent X mark; Hawkins had the symbol seen on his tarot cards; Apoo had piano key patterns; Urouge had the symbols tattooed on his biceps; and Kid had the circular patterns on his pants). When Kid reaches out toward the screen, it's changes to shots of Rayleigh, Hatchan, Shakky, Keimi and Pappag; next is three people from World Nobles: Saint Roswald, Saint Shalulia, Saint Charloss; next: Kizaru and Sentoumaru, and finally the Kuja of Amazon Lily. Then shows Hancock and Luffy (now in a bright yellow green version of his usual red vest) staring off at each other before cutting to the now fully revealed Shichibukai (excluding Hancock), with Jinbei being the last to be seen. Cut to Luffy in Impel Down as he battles guards and Bulgori before reaching out to a chained-up Ace. The scene burns away and shows the two brothers with their backs to one another as Impel Down is shown in the background and Ace's biblicard slowly burns away at the bottom between them. Cut to the last shot of the Straw Hats standing in a semi-circle in front of the Sunny before the One Piece title ends the opening. Japanese Lyrics Category:One Piece Music